


Commission work

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: Prompt the buyer provided: At the point of this art. Jessica and her crew have come across a circus. Where their kind is forced to perform for humans. They infiltrate the circus to find a way to free them.In the art Jessica is doing the trapeese in costume.I can imagine the twins doing magic. Nial knife throwing with someone on a spinning board and maybe Eelah doing something to do with his brute strength. Or they made him a clown and he's pissed about it.





	1. Chapter 1

My Tos: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336073  
This is just the introduction page, contact me if you have any questions.


	2. Commission for Jessica from Furry Amino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt the buyer provided: At the point of this art. Jessica and her crew have come across a circus. Where their kind is forced to perform for humans. They infiltrate the circus to find a way to free them.
> 
> In the art Jessica is doing the trapeese in costume.
> 
> I can imagine the twins doing magic. Nial knife throwing with someone on a spinning board and maybe Eelah doing something to do with his brute strength. Or they made him a clown and he's pissed about it.

The world dipped into chaos, scientists couldn’t figure it out, years and years of research couldn’t even crack where these...things had come from. At first one turned up then another then another, people started to notice and get scared, terrified even.  
Presidents across the world addressed the public but to no avail, they wouldn’t listen, they rallied and pushed back on the growing groups of these animal human like creatures.  
They’d walk on two legs, speak human languages, eat human food but in some way they were more powerful they still have the benefits of their animal counterparts.  
The humans gathered them, snuffed them out and used them for their own benefits, somewhere used in labour, some in housekeeping and others were sold from circus to circus as freak shows for people to gawk at.

The night is cold, rain pattering against the store window, the street light’s ray dancing on the puddles. Jessica steps out the store a little bell going off as the door closes behind her, the rain gently falls upon her hood slowly dripping off the leather fabric onto the ground below, Nial is leaning against the wall hand in his black hooded pockets, he looked like the Grim Reaper himself, Jessica can see the worry and discomfort painted on his face, Cooper and Carter are being their usual selves, tugging on each other’s tails, pushing and shoving, since it was barely visible at this time of night there was no point stopping them. Eelah is leaning against a telephone pole, arms folded being silent as usual, his eyes covered by the hood you could only see his facial hair hanging down slightly damp from the rain.

“Come on guys we’re done here” Jessica chirps carrying the bags

“Here let me carry some for you miss I don’t want you to struggle” Nial interjects holding his feathered hands out with a small smile on his face.

Jessica nods with a bright smile of appreciation as he takes the bags out of her hands and walks ahead to the ship, the boys follow along and Eelah pulls himself off the telephone poll feeling something stick to his back he pulls the mysterious object from his back and begins the scan the writing smudged and the paper crinkled but the black and white picture of a circus was clear as day, faded printings of animals of two legs performing tricks and stunts decorated the page, Eelah walks quickly over the Jessica who is scolding the boys for making too much noise tapping her on the shoulder and places the piece of paper in her hand, Nial returns to the group massaging his arms from the weights of the bags, Jessica’s ears tilts slightly and turns back to the group.

“We have to go and save these people, they’re being forced against their will to put their life in danger” she announces with a sad tone.

The twins nod simultaneously and Eelah huffs with a nod, Jessica smiles at their joint agreement.

“But what if we get caught and thrown into slavery or worse” Nial’s voice wavers obviously terrified of the posing risks.

“If we work as a team we can trick those horrible workers” Cooper expresses with a hearty tone.

Carter nods eagerly with his brothers words. Nial nods slowly not fully convinced but ready enough to carry on with this idea.

The group follows the dim fizzing lights that dominate the sky, a slight oval object towers over the houses and muffled shouts of the ringmaster echoes over the city streets.

“Come one come all to see the great species of our time, come see our lion who can actually talk or our lovely parrot daisy who can perform some inhuman tricks, come quickly the seats are filling fast!” the ringmaster bellows in cheer.

Eelah grumbles under his breath, disgusted at the words spoken and how happy everyone is exploiting these harmless creatures.

The blinding lights come into view, the ringmasters voice getting more clear and loud, the streets pours with people, small children to the elderly laughing and smiling as the gates open and the ticket masters start letting people in.

Jessica presses her finger to her lips and pulls her hooded cloak tighter around her the rest doing the same as they move through the crowd, slipping through the choking crowd.

“There” Eelah spoke up deeply pointing to a small crack between two people.

The group dived between the two people gasping for air their hearts pounding from the shear fear of the possibility of getting caught.

Looking around at their surroundings, they see an opening near the back of the tent, Eelah takes the lead crouching down and crawls silently over to the stack of boxes, the smell of smoke invading his nostrils, feeling the cold night breeze shoot up his back as his tail drags in the mud, he leans out slightly seeing two men in green overalls and a green flat cap, cigarettes in hand having idle chit chat.  
Eelah has an idea and stands up, Jessica’s heart shot into her stomach, she wants to go after him to pull him back but Nial places a hand on her shoulder squeezing softly which keeps her still.

The workers jolt at this tall, muscular creature that towers over them both.

“What the hell are you doing out here? The show is about to start” the first worker hisses flicking the cigarette in the mud.

Eelah stays silent folding his arms, he turns his head to the shadow figures and nods slowly the group slowly come into view standing behind the stubborn silent Sergal.

“We’re here for the show” Cooper pipes up looking at the workers with confidence.

“Hmm you guys don’t look like much” before the first worker could finish his sentence the Ringmaster appears at the flaps of the open tent, he’s bulky and tall with a flicked moustache, deep emerald eyes and a snake like grin, his eyes look up and down the group of creatures cocking an eyebrow.

“What is with all the racket out here? The show is about to start” he demands.

“They’re here for the show sir” The workers shake with the anger in their boss’s voice.

“Well get them inside you idiots” he yells stomping back into the tent.

The workers turn back to the group, Eelah’s stance not faltering, Jessica looking slightly concerned, the twins shifting from foot to foot and Nial keeps his gaze to the floor.

“You heard the man didn’t you? Get inside and get into costume!”

The group scurries inside; the place was astoundingly huge, rows and rows of seats filled to the brim with people screaming with anticipation, children hardly being able to sit in their seats.

There is a small room behind the stage, animals strapped to their seats, people surrounding them with brushes and pallets of makeup, Nial cringes at the sight looking to the side slightly with a look of concern. The makeup artists turn their gazes to the group and quickly unbuckle the animals shooing them away, they surround Jessica, Nial, the twins and Eelah guiding them over to the chairs, the lights that surround the mirror are blinding, the strong scent of chemicals lingering in the air, strong leather straps wrap around their wrists keeping them bay, struggling and pulling on the straps come to no avail. Without noticing the strap had been removed and was being shoved into another dimly light room, costumes neatly hung up.

“Come on get into costume” the makeup artist claps her hands while tapping her foot impatiently.

“We don’t know what we’re doing” Jessica turns to the artist with a lost look.

She sighs and leaves the room coming back with a clipboard, she stands there, silent.

“Hmm, okay the cats do the magic, the bird does the knife throwing, the Sergal just show your strength, and the fox you can be the trapeze artist”  
The group stare at each other dumbfound, Jessica’s eyesight shifts towards the costumes, the group part sifting through the clothes, Jessica looks at the signs.  
“Clowns, juggler, Trapeze”  
Her eyes lit up pulling out this beautiful tight purple dress with a small purple hat with blue and light purple feathers sticking out of the top and a diamond necklace attached, disappearing into the changing rooms and coming back out to an irritated organizer, the group suddenly emerges, Eelah is dressed in an Aladdin small over coat with tight dark purple pants, he huffs embarrassed folding his arms avoiding eye contact with anyone, Nial is wearing a black waistcoat and a red shirt with black slacks, the twins are in matching black suits with top hats, the stage workers push the group forward, the lights dimmed on the main stage, the crowd erupting in gasps and nervous giggles, the spotlight focuses in the centre, the cloud of pink bursts out of nowhere and the ringmaster jumps up and bows as claps erupt among the crowd, his words fizz out as someone taps Jessica’s shoulder.  
“Hey get up there you need to be ready to perform” the worker whispers pointing to the thick metal pole with a ladder attached leading up to a tightrope and bars hanging from the ceiling.  
Jessica freezes at the thought, thinking what has she get herself into, walking away from the group she grips on the ladder, her arms shaky, her mind racing, climbing slowly, her breath getting heavy and shallow, gripping onto the platform she pulls herself up panting hard, there’s a man on the other side, she can tell his smile is a fake one a mask to hide his hurt and imprisonment, Jessica narrows her eyes to get a better look, he’s a pure golden tiger, his fur having painted shapes and lines ruining his silky coat, his muscular body being strained by a dark purple suit, the colours matching with Jessica’s outfit, she wants to keep the crowd occupied and distracted so the rest can do their thing. The music starts slowly the lights move up to focus on the two platforms, the crowd cheers the music booming so loudly the platform vibrates beneath their feet, the tiger looks over at Jessica and nods slowly and grabs the bar pushing himself off the platform, he swings his legs forming from majestic style to majestic style, his body bending so fluently it’s unbelievable, he swings towards Jessica holding out his clawed hand, she doesn’t have time to think, panicking and having a burst of courage she dives from the platform gripping onto his hand, his claws digging into her fur, the cheers become a distant noise along with the roaring music as the wind whisks through her fur, Jessica feels the thrill rush through her veins as she poses through the air.  
The workers leave the room their eyes fixated on the act; Nial turns to the twins and Eelah

“Now everyone is fixated what do we do now?” he shouts over the music.

“We’ve got an idea!” the twins shout in sync.  
The twins pull Nial and Eelah together shouting lowly, they all nod and part ways.  
The music dims down and the ringmaster speaks up.

“Wow wee that was amazing wasn’t it everyone?” he laughs wiping sweat off his forehead.

“Now let’s welcome our best magic acts in the business!” the ringmaster claps as Cooper and Carter enter.

Carter sways slightly looking pale, his eyes slowly shutting and darting back open, Cooper grabs his arm keeping him upright, the ringmaster throws a smoke pellet on the ground and he disappears.  
The twins take their places winking at each other; a female wolf appears wheeling a table into the middle of the stage, the crowd deathly silent.  
Carter lies on the table closing his eyes, Copper walks around to the edge of the table gripping onto the fake wood, and he turns his head to the crowd with a Cheshire grin.

“Count down with me everyone” He says with cheerful glee.

The crowd countdown from ten together; Cooper taps his brother’s foot and nods.

“3, 2, 1!” the crowd scream excitedly

Cooper pulls the table from under Carter he hovers in the air, everyone cheers with the children mind blown, Cooper’s hands shake as Carter falls to the floor with a thud shaking violently, the children scream, parents grabbing their kids hiding their faces, the workers rush to his aid pressing down on his body, Cooper looks over at Eelah and nods, picking up the throwing knives and rushes through the backstage slipping the knife between the cage bars which is holding a giant elephant reduced to being kept in a tiny cage, their legs look contorted and extremely uncomfortable, the cage door resists against the blade but a loud pop radiates and the door slacks and opens, the elephant doesn’t move, they just sit there, their gaze stuck to the floor.

“Hey don’t you want to get out of this hellhole” Eelah hisses the stage still swarmed in chaos.

“What’s the point, we’ll just be caught again” The Elephant shook their head, their voice deep and empty.

“You can’t think like that, you’ll keep getting beaten down if you don’t try” he huffs a little annoyed by the defeated attitude.

He stays silent, cutting the atmosphere like a knife.

“Please you have to help us, you all deserve a better life than this, it’s not right it is enslavement” He pleas knowing that their lie will be discovered soon.

The elephant crawls out of the tiny rusted cage and stands, their frame towering over Eelah’s, he stumbles back a bit to gather his bearings.  
“What do you need me to do?” they sound more determined and awake.

“I need you to cause a riot while my friend helps the animals escape out the back” He explains

They nod and roar loudly rushing onto the stage running around like a mad man, knocking over the frantic workers the kids screaming in fear.  
Nial rushes all the animals out the back, the rain pouring down the streetlights hardly visible, the animals ran down the dark passage which lead straight to the beach.  
Jessica was quickly releasing the bonds on the bigger animals with her teeth; they dart out the back of the tent terrified.  
Jessica turns seeing Eelah.

“Come on let’s go the twins are already outside” She shouted catching his attention.

He nods looking towards the still charging Elephant; he looks over at the stunned Sergal and nods, turning on his heel and leaving.  
Eelah rushes towards Jessica, gasping for air suddenly feeling a thick arm wrap around his neck, gripping onto the strangers arm pulling it away from him only to have it sprung back around his neck in a viper grip.

“You’re not going anywhere I know it was you that started all this mess” The strangers voice was ice cold and unforgiving, The Sergal chokes on his breath feeling a cold sharp point pressing against his skin.  
“Please let him go, please it was my idea!” Jessica cries.

The stranger sniggers guiding the knife along his jawline.

“You don’t know what you’ve done, this show was my life! You’ve ruined everything I built!” The figure snapped back.  
Eelah looks up to see golden fur with white stripes.

“A tiger?” Eelah thinks in utter shock.

“Please Eliza what they’re doing here isn’t right” Jessica states calmly.

Eliza stays silent shoving Eelah forward.

“Get out, if I ever see you again I’ll make you regret it” he warns with a swill of sadness in his voice.

Jessica grabs the Sergal’s arm hoisting him up and drags him out the tent into the pouring rain, their furs instantly soaked through, dragging him down the dark passage, sand sticking to their wet matted fur, wet makeup stained, sand infused, their claws sinking into the beachside, the ship insight, Jessica beams and feels the tranquillity of home wash over her but also feeling guilty of how she hurt the tiger that essentially stopped her from falling on her neck during that act, pulling him up the ships boarding ramp, the boat seems empty due to its huge size, Eelah nods a thanks walking over to the ships wheels, his legs still slightly shaky, his neck having a dull ache to it due to the tigers god like grip, helping Nial and the twins pull up the anchor with a breathless huff.  
The ship slowly starts moving away from the shore, the circus lights slowly fading away in the hammering rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal thanks to the buyer: Hey there again, thanks a lot for commissioning me and I hope you enjoy the piece of written for you, I’ll be posting this piece on all my social medias as an example but it properly protected via copyright, If you post this anywhere please let me know beforehand and give proper credit or legal action will be taken.  
> It was really fun to write very complex characters and a great setting I’m happy you chose to commission me and I hope you come back again.  
> Have a great day!  
> Ghoul-Courier-Six


End file.
